


Right About The Darkness

by JudeMathis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, Headaches & Migraines, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medium Keith, Nausea, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Urban Fantasy, paranormal team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Keith and Shiro once were high school lovers before they were separated after moving away once school was over. Years later, they reunite at a haunted location. What will this hold for them? Will they get back together or go their separate ways once again?





	1. Reunion

Keith let out a small breath while violet eyes stared out the window waiting to arrive at the Ivylane Manor because of the owner who had gotten in contact with the medium. They had concerns with the activity that had been happening among its wall. The activity had gotten to the point where help was needed to figure out the real cause behind it because of all the problems that the owner had been having. The owner got in touch with a few different people to help investigate the Manor because of how large the location was. Keith secretly hoped that there weren’t going to be any problems since it was a struggle for him to deal with people sometimes. It’s a habit of his to be antisocial and push people away because of being unable to find a way to get along with anyone that he ran into. There were a few people that he let into his life though being his Uncle Thace, Kolivan, Ulaz and the one who he had dated in high school before they got separated from each other. The raven wanted to find him, but every search that he did always ended up in failure. It was to the point where Keith wanted to give up on finding him, figuring that there wasn’t a chance of being able to reunite with Shiro again. Keith did miss him though as the only thing that he had from those old memories were pictures and the bracelet that Shiro made for his birthday. Those pictures and bracelet were the only things that Keith had left about Shiro, the urge to find him was still there though, but it was unknown on if that was going to happen anytime soon. Keith hadn’t been with anyone else since Shiro was the one person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with even with his struggles of being a medium. The terrible headaches and nausea usually appeared when a spirit tried to get in contact with them, there were times when he could deal with it depending how strong the spirit was. Sometimes, he wouldn’t get affected by it at all, but other times Keith can get a mild to a really bad headache, nausea or both at the same time. It could even get to the point where Keith could get close to passing out sometimes. The fainting spells were never fun for him since he usually was bedridden for a few hours or an entire day depending on how bad the emotions and energy from the spirits were. Glancing down at the familiar bracelet, his thoughts drifter toward the first time that they had met. That was when everything changed for Keith, because of Shiro and everything that he ended up doing for him. 

_ It was the fourth day of high school as Keith was in his first year meaning that he would be at a new school filled with new people, but it was also the year that everything changed for him. It was a struggle for him to open himself up to others since this place was a new town as his Uncle Thace ended up moving back to this town because of his job. Thace wanted to come back to this town and hopefully make it permanent since he really enjoyed this town, there was just something that he liked about it. Keith really didn’t complain about moving though since he actually hate the last town he was in, no one liked him there. It was a struggle for him to make friends as he just ended up making enemies instead of gaining any friends. It wasn’t long after that when the decision to move was made after Keith got out of middle school, he was hoping that this place would be different though and maybe he would finally be accepted by someone. That was where Shiro came in especially after an incident that wasn’t even his fault. The bullies blamed it on him as they were the ones who started it, but it was hard to get anyone on his side since Keith was the new kid and they had records about his bad behavior. Keith just went quiet after that deciding not to argue, it was obvious that no one was going to help him. Maybe this place was going to be exactly like middle school which made his mood a lot worse, he just decided that it was better to be a loner like he had at the other school. Shiro though ended up coming to sit with him one day during lunch before they started to talk discovering that they were interested in a lot of the same things. That was the day when everything changed for Keith as Shiro was the one person who became his first friend and the one that he could trust the most. It was because of him that Keith was able to get over his struggles and find new friends who were just a small group, but that was enough for him during high school. The fiver years during high school were great even though it was hard when Shiro graduated and went away to college since it was difficult for them to see each other in person. The phone calls and skype were nice but it wasn’t like how it used to be as Keith missed him a lot since he wasn’t able to see Shiro everyday. There were days when they couldn’t even call or skype each other because of how busy things got for them especially during midterms and finals. Keith was starting to wonder if they could even continue to do this anymore because of how hard it was actually getting for the both of them. Of course though, the communicating ended up coming to an end as Keith ended up losing contact with Shiro and never heard anything from him again. _

That lead Keith to where he is today, he finished college majoring in astrophysics and art, but his other profession had brought many people to him for help. Keith was born with the gift of being able to see ghosts, but he really didn’t understand it until just a few years ago when someone helped him learn how to deal with the spirits since it was a huge struggle for him. The headaches and nausea were the worst thing from it, but other then that he can deal with the interactions that come from the dead. It’s a way to help people and reassure them about the issues that are going on in their homes or the aftermath of a loved one who has passed on. This was Keith’s main job as the work as an artist he does is just a cushion because of the skills that he has as an artist. Besides there are people who do enjoy his art. There have been plenty of things that Keith can draw or paint of his life has gone really well despite Shiro not being here, he just hopes that he gets the chance to see him again because of how much he misses him. A small breath escaped his lips, glancing out the window of the car that was taking him to the next haunted location. The activity there was a huge concern for the owners. A few of their workers and guests had gotten hurt because of the spirits that were living inside of this house, the owners wanted to find out what was causing the hauntings which was why they called Keith to come to the Manor. A team of paranormal investigators also had been called because of how large this Manor was, Keith just hoped that they weren’t going to be the type that would be annoying or get in his way. It was a disaster the last time that one of them in his way which caused them to have a broken camera and nose because of his anger getting the best of him, that is why Keith doesn’t do teams because of the bad luck that he’s had with them. Keith figured that it was better if he worked by himself since it’s easier for him to do this work and deal with the spirits on his own despite the concern that was brought up by others because of the headaches and nausea. He tries to reassure them that he’s okay, but they don’t believe him, it’s apart of his gift that he will have to deal with no matter how hard it gets for him. No else understands this gift unless they are his Uncle and the other mediums that the raven has met over the years since they know what he is dealing with when it comes to interacting with the other side.

The car soon reached the large black iron gate that was surrounding the Manor, one that was built in the 19th century. The history of this place was filled with lots of tragedy though because of the events that happened here, the information that was given to him listed many deaths from children to a few adults either from sickness, murder, and other unknown reasons. It was his job to find out the unknown part since there were a lot of mystery surrounding this place. Hopefully, the spirits here will be willing to talk or this investigation is going to be very difficult once again. Keith climbed out of the car once it parked in front of the house before once of the owners came out to greet Keith with an exhausted look on their face, it must be difficult for them to deal with this place because of all the activity going on. Hopefully, answers can be found about this place and give them the relief that they need about this place. There was much to learn though, but Keith knew that he would be able to find new information and maybe put a face to the spirits that live here. The paranormal team that they had asked to come here was apparently already inside getting ready for the investigation by putting up cameras in the main areas of the manor. The owner showed Keith around point out the main areas of the house as the sounds of people talking and equipment being moved around to get ready for tonight’s investigation. This place was pretty big so Keith could tell that it probably was going to take more than one night especially with all the activity that he had been told about. Walking through the house, he looked around while he wasn’t going to try and interact with the spirits until later tonight since it was best to avoid them until the actual investigation starts. There are times when spirits will try ot interact with Keith before an investigation though or if they have a strong presence that will be enough to make him feel sick or have one of those headaches that have a bad habit of showing up.

The tour soon came to an end as the owner moved to go take care for a few more things since this place was still a business and one that needed his attention. We were lucky enough to have this place for the next few days though that would hopefully be enough to gather evidence and figure out what was going on here. Keith let out a small breath deciding to go find the one who was the leader of this paranormal team. Asking someone who was nearby, he figured out that he was upstairs setting up a few cameras. Nodding, he moved to head up another flight of stairs to see if he could find them, the place did look like there was plenty of age on it from the events that has happened here. Noises soon caught his attention once he got to the top floor of the large Manor, Keith moved to enter the room that the noises were coming from figuring that was the room were the set up was happening in. Eyes flickered up to the figure that was in front of him, words were able to escape from his mouth before he froze with his hand resting against the handle of the door

“Shiro?”


	2. Reunion Pt.2

Shiro was leaning back in the seat as he took a breather from the work trying to get everything ready for tonight’s investigation. He had already been at the Ivylane Manor for a few hours with the rest of the team because of the equipment that needed to be set up. They were almost finished which was the main reason why Shiro was taking a break. Shifting his weight, Shiro grabbed his phone which had been sitting on the desk next to him. The phone opened greeting him with a image of a raven male that was smiling on the lockscreen. The image had been kept here since high school when he was dating Keith. 

Shiro left for college after high school causing him to lose a lot of communication with Keith due to him going out of state to pursue the dream of being a musician. During that time, they would call and video chat while gifts would even be sent to Keith to help him not feel so lonely. But they soon got so busy that they just lost connection causing them unable to speak to each other. When Shiro graduated college, he went back home hoping to see Keith, but when he arrived at Thace’s door, he was informed that Keith no longer lived there.

His heart shattered into pieces the moment that Shiro heard that since he didn’t know where to start, how to find Keith so they could be together again. He never gave up though. He looked whenever he got the chance to even if it would take up a lot of his time. The day that Shiro went to a coffee shop, he ended up running into a group of old friends being Allura, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. They invited him over and that was when Shiro discovered that they were starting a paranormal group, the group was still forming though so they were lacking the numbers. Shiro thought that it was a crazy idea at first, but he was curious about it at the same time especially because of Keith. He remembered the few times that the raven got affected by a random spirit deciding to make its appearance, it was never a fun time for him. Resting in bed became a normal thing for Keith during those days and Shiro taking care of him until he felt better. Something that they both enjoyed since it gave them the chance to cuddle when they were spending time under each other’s roofs. 

“Hey Shiro!” Gray eyes broke away from his phone at the sound of Allura’s voice

“What is it, Allura?”

“Well, we are having problems with one of the cameras. I’m too short to put it up, can you help me?”

With a smile, Shiro nodded “Of course.”

Heading down to the south wall, Shiro’s thoughts drifted off to the first day that he met Keith.

_ The first few weeks of high school, Shiro’s nerves were sky high. His mother told him that everything was going to be okay, but this was where he would have to make his reputation as a student. Walking away from the car, he moved to head inside of the school while still trying to get used to being around so many people in the hallways. While he was heading inside, he spotted three boys pushing a raven against the lockers. A glare crossed his face before he moved over to the group as quickly as possible _

_ “What do you think you’re doing to him?” _

_ Getting between the bullies and the raven, that glare continued to rest across his face. Shiro didn’t care if this was going to get him into trouble since he wasn’t going to let this happen especially when someone was outnumbered like this. _

_ “Well well, we have another person who wants to play. How funny.” _

_ The raven who was holding the books against his chest glanced up at Shiro _

_ “Hey... you should leave, I can deal with this by myself. It’s nothing, you don’t need to get involved.” The words were spoke in a low tone to avoid from anyone else hearing. His voice was shaking a bit like he was scared. _

_ Shiro looked back at the raven with a reassuring smile _

_ “Don’t worry about that, I think it’s unfair to be outnumbered like this. We can worry about my involvement later.” _

_ Looking back at the bullies, Shiro kept himself between them and Keith still since he wasn’t going to move until they wouldn’t try to throw another beating at him. No one deserved to be treated like this as the leader rested his arms against his chest _

_ “If you don’t move, we will just have to beat you up instead.” _

_ Shiro didn’t back down though, he took a step forward causing the bullies to back away _

_ “Go ahead, try me.” _

_ That was enough to cause the boys to back away since Shiro challenged them, a fight wasn’t going to break out as the bullies just left leaving Keith hidden by his tall form. That was when things changed for the both of them as a bond was formed which caused them to become very close to each other. A bond that Keith nor Shiro had before, but it ended up being a good thing for the both of them especially the day when they started dating. _

Once the camera was finally up, Shiro turned to face the familiar voice that he never thought he would hear again. A look of surprise rested across his face though

“No way... Keith?”

The room was quiet as Shiro climbed down from the ladder while they both didn’t think this was how they were going to meet again. But the feeling of excitement was there because of how long it had been for the both of them. Here they were standing in front of each other. Things hadn’t ended for them, but it came to a sudden halt when they got separated from one another. Keith was secretly hoping that something was still here for both of them, his feelings hadn’t changed, but who knows how it was for Shiro? Violet eyes closed leaning into the hand that suddenly rested against his cheek feeling the familiar warmth that had been felt so many times before. It was one of the things that Keith had been missing, he missed the warmth that Shiro gave. A light smile graced his lips though as gray met Violet

“Hi Shiro.”

  
****

 


	3. A Decision to Make

Keith finished helping Shiro and the rest of the team get their equipment set up in the main areas around the manor, now they had to wait for darkness to fall. They didn’t have too much longer to wait since it was already evening, the owners and workers left giving them the entire manor to themselves. It was easier for Keith and the others to work this way since it would be easier to capture any evidence if a spirit decided to show itself or the chance of voices and noises being caught by the equipment. Besides having Keith around would help because of the abilities that he had as a medium, it would make things a bit easier since the raven would be able to pick up on any spirits that lived among the walls. That was why Keith was preparing himself for the night as the owners gave everyone some rooms to rest in while the time that they were here. The room was quiet as the raven was curled up underneath the blanket, but not asleep yet since he was focused on slowly opening himself up to the house. Overwhelming himself before the investigation wouldn’t be a good idea since he would be useless if that happened. The only thing that the medium would be seeing was the bed that he was resting in dealing with a headache, nausea or a combination of the two. Something that he was going to try his hardest to avoid.

It was unknown on how much time had passed since Keith had laid down in the room that was given to him by the owners. He had dozed off a bit before the sound of the door opening caught his attention even though he barely heard it. Eyes flickered open at the voice that entered his ears

“Keith? You awake?”

Shifting his weight slightly, he glanced over at the door seeing that Shiro was standing there

“I am, everything okay?”

The black-haired man nodded before heading over to the bed after closing the door behind him. He wanted to talk to Keith, talk about how things were left suddenly. Shiro wanted to know if there was a chance for that relationship they had to continue, the feelings that he had for Keith were still there. He wanted to know if Keith felt the same. If nothing had changed between them.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, his hand rested against the raven’s hip “I was wondering if we could talk, talk about us when we lost contact with each other.”

“Of course we can.” A light smile graced Keith’s lips resting his hand on top of the one that was settled against his hip. Keith was hoping that they would get the chance to talk, he wanted to know if Shiro still had feelings for him since the raven didn’t want to be with anyone else. He wanted to be with Shiro, stay by his side and continue from where they left off.

It was a relief for Shiro that they were going to talk about the past

“Okay, do you think we would be able to continue being a couple? Do you still have feelings for me? My feelings are still there and I want to be with you again, Keith.”

Keith moved to sit up before resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder, the words that he heard were a relief. It was something that he wanted to hear as it caused the worry to disappear, the worry on how things were going to be between them. He didn’t have to worry about that anymore, Shiro wanted him still. That’s all that the raven needed to hear.

“I know we can, I don’t want to be with anyone else. You’re the only one that I want to be with. I want to be with you still, Kashi.”

Feeling the nod against the top of his head, warm arms wrapped around his back before Keith glanced up at the familiar gray eyes he had fallen in love with. A smile graced both of their lips though, a smile that the both of them had seen many times before. With a small tilt of his head, Shiro’s lips were pressed against the raven who moved closer to the one that he was leaning against. Things were right again, things were back to normal for them despite all the years that had passed between the both of them. But they were going to be okay, their life was going to start once giving them the chance to build the deep bond that the both of them had. A bond that was going to be difficult to break.

The hope is there that they will have plenty of time to catch up though since there is a lot that they need to learn about each other. So much has happened during the time that they were apart, but first thing first is that they have to deal with the investigation at hand. A investigation that is going to be their main focus for the next few days.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hours passed as night soon fell telling everyone that it was time to start the investigation since this was the time that spirits were going to be more active. Voices and other noises would be heard depending on if the spirits decided to make their presence known. But from what the owners said, this place got pretty active at night. Everyone was going to go in groups of two while someone would be sitting back at the base watching the cameras for a bit until someone would switch with them. Keith offered to stay in the field knowing that his abilities were needed since he would be able to pick up on the spirits easily and gather information from them if they were willing to share. A notebook rested in his lap with a pen since he was going to write down anything that could be picked up to see if it would help identify the spirits that were in this place and if moving them on would be the best thing for them. That was a decision that Keith had to make though as trying to get a spirit to move on could be a bit tricky especially if the spirit didn’t want to leave. 

A small breath did escape him before a voice spoke out to him over the talkie

“Keith, are you ready? We’re about to start.”

Snagging the talkie, he held it up to his lips

“I’m ready.”

The raven opened the notebook before making himself comfortable in the chair to start answering questions and see if there was anything that he could pick up on. If the spirits were willing to show themselves to him. This would probably help with the self-doubt that the others had since they really didn’t believe in the abilities that Keith had, not that he could blame them. A lot of people didn’t believe in mediums until they were able to see their abilities in person, the raven had a lot to prove to the rest of the team. He knew that Shiro was the one that he didn’t have to prove himself to though since it was something that Keith told him when they first dated. He already proved it to him by helping him get in touch with a loved one that passed years ago, that was when Shiro knew that he wasn’t lying. It made it easier for him since the raven didn’t have to hide it around him, he didn’t want to hide anything from the one that he would be dating anyways. Hiding things never went well for Keith, the struggles that he had in the past were proof of that.

Violet eyes glanced around the room for a second checking to see if there were any feelings that could be picked up on before the questions would start. The room felt quiet and empty though, maybe something would show up once the questions started though.

Letting a small calming breath, he closed his eyes for a moment before starting to ask questions waiting to see if anything was going to answer or make its presence known somehow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shiro was coming back to base to check on a few things especially Keith because of the memories he had of him being sick or suffering through those terrible headaches of his. He wanted to make sure that Keith was okay since anything could happen when it came to interacting with spirits. Entering the room, he moved to rest his hand against Hunk’s shoulder for a moment 

“How are things going so far, Hunk?”

Hunk glanced back at Shiro for a second resting the headphones around his neck

“Been pretty quiet for the most part, there’s been a few things picked up on the audio. No voices yet though.”

“Sound about right for the first night here. It usually is quiet.” Taking a seat next to Hunk, gray eyes glanced at the monitor to look over a few things. It never hurt to have another second pair of eyes figuring that Hunk was tired of staring at the screen. It was the one thing that was always boring during these investigations.

“Anything on Keith’s end?”

Keith’s form could be seen by the night vision of the camera, he was still sitting in the chair as his voice could be heard once in awhile. He was trying to get in contact with the spirits while the book was open in his lap probably with some information that the medium got already

“I’ve seen him write a few things down so he might be picking up on a few things possibly. He’s asked a few questions, but nothing major that really happened yet.”

Shiro nodded while he continued to watch the monitor as the pen that Keith was holding moved over the paper once more. He was curious about what was being written down, but they would have to wait until he was finished in that room. Maybe it was something that could help us figure out why this place was being haunted besides the research that we had to do to discover who could possibly be here and the history of this place. The history and other records would be a big help to figuring more about the secrets of this manor, secrets that we have to unbury besides what the owners have given us.

Everything seemed to be going well with Keith until he suddenly jumped up from the chair causing the notebook to hit the floor with a thud. He looked shaken while his hand was holding onto his arm which caused Shiro to pick up the talkie

“Keith? You okay?”

Concern was there since something obviously spooked him as the raven didn’t pick up the talkie causing the twenty-five year old to bolt out of the room. He needed to make sure that Keith was okay and get there before anything else was going to happen. Shiro didn’t want him to get hurt, he didn’t want anyone to get hurt especially if there was a demonic spirit roaming these walls. That would make the situation a lot worse for the team and the owners telling them that their fellow coworkers and guests have been attacked.

It didn’t take long for Shiro to reach the room that the medium had been spending time in, spotting his figure who was still clutching at his arms. It looked like Keith was looking for something as if the spirit was still in the room with him, it caused Shiro to wonder on if they weren’t alone right now. But that wasn’t his main concern right now, his concern was the one standing in front of him. He wanted to make sure that Keith was okay, he probably needed to take a break for a little bit anyways. Standing in front of the raven, he rested his hands against his face gently

“Keith... Are you okay?”

Leaning into the familiar hands, violet eyes closed with a small nod

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a bit spooked, someone grabbed my arm.”

That was what Shiro expected by the way that Keith reacted, his arm rested against his back gently giving it a gentle rub “How about you go take a small break? I think that you need to get out of this room for a little bit.” 

Keith wasn’t going to argue with staying here, he could use a break from sitting in that chair and dealing with the spirits that told him a few things already. It would give him a chance to go over the information that he had written down in that notebook. With a small breath, curled against Shiro’s side, they left the room to go relax for a little bit. He needed to calm his nerves for a bit before trying to get in touch with the spirits once again.

But the main issue is there though, does this place have a violent or demonic spirit living among its walls? That’s something that they will figure out before someone gets badly hurt.


End file.
